


The Surprise Of Arthur Pendragon

by Weaving_In_Words



Series: The Woes Of Our Favourite Characters [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaving_In_Words/pseuds/Weaving_In_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every character has their own tale, their own life, and consequently, their own frustrations. Here are some random drabbles created, some intended to be funny, some not, all basically showing the life of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise Of Arthur Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short drabble compared to my usual ones, but I hope you like it. It's a cross between AU and Merlin's times, sort of like in that Merlin "Children in Need" film 2009, which would explain why Arthur is using a laptop.  
> And I do not own Merlin. Enjoy!

Arthur Pendragon scowled as he scrolled down the various fanfics of the Merlin show.

Honestly! Who came up with the idea of naming a show after a bumbling idiot?

It was bad enough with all of the stuff written, what with Merthur and all, but claiming that Merlin had magic was really ridiculous.

As if his servant could ever have enough magic to summon a crow or conjure a whirlwind.

And the idea of Merlin even having a lady friend - crazy!

Now Arthur (or any combination of The Brave and Handsome Arthur Pendragon) sounded like a much better idea for a show.

It could be all about how he won fair Guinevere's hand without the aid of an idiot, or succeeded in many battles, or even how he managed to survive each day with such a clumsy oaf as a man servant.

When Arthur tracked down the fools of writers who had published their work, in hopes for some great glory no doubt, he shall place them in the stocks immediately.

Or he could just order them to write more stuff about him… Either way, those writers shall pay!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please review! :)


End file.
